Eden Hall ep 201 The Truth Hurts
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Finally backup with this. Becki has recently found out that her real dad is Gordon Bombay, and has quit the hockey team. It's a new year at Eden Hall for the Ducks. So what is exactly going to happen to the hockey team, and more important Becki.
1. Skates

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to get some more of this up. Sort of being having writers block. Anyway since I haven't been able to write anymore of season 1, I have decided to put the first ep of season 2 on here. **

**As you may recall Becki has found out that Gordon is her real father, and has quit the team and is now living with her grandfather Jack.**

**This is going to contain some spoilers for the season 1 eps, that I will eventually get around to finishing. That being Becki's relationship with a fellow Duck. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this new ep and I will try and get some more of it on soon. Please review, however if you don't have anything nice to say, please keep it to yourself.**

**Thanks Kiki xoxoxo**

EDEN HALL

201- THE TRUTH HURTS

It was summer holidays, Becki Morgan walked to the skate shop, and walked in the front door. Charlie, her best friend and fellow team mate on the Ducks hockey team at Eden Hall was sitting at the counter reading a magazine. She had recently found out something shocking, the man she thought was her father, Stephen Morgan was in fact not, but Gordon Bombay, her life long friend and now coach on the Ducks hockey team was. Since finding out she had been avoiding him and her mother, at all costs, not wanting to come to terms with it. Which was thankfully made easier by the fact that her grandfather, Jack Reilly had been letting her stay at his house, when she had found out just before the summer had started. "Hey Charlie" she said, as she walked in. "Oh hey" replied Charlie, looking up at her. "What you doing?" asked Charlie. "I came to pick up my skates, my grandfather dropped them off earlier" said Becki. "Yeah, sure I'll just go get them from out back" said Charlie. "Thanks Charlie" said Becki. Charlie nodded and went to get the skates. Becki went over to the hockey sticks and ran her hand lightly across them. "We got a new shipment in, you can try one out if you want" said Charlie, coming back out. Becki looked at him. "Thanks, but no" replied Becki. "Well, here are the skates" said Charlie, handing them to her. "How much?" asked Becki. "Come on Becks, I'm not going to charge you" said Charlie. "Thanks" said Becki, putting them into her backpack. "So haven't seen you around much" said Charlie. "Well I've just been really busy" said Becki. Charlie nodded. "So what has been happening?" asked Charlie. "How long you got?" asked Becki. "As long as needed" replied Charlie. Becki laughed and jumped up on the counter to sit on it. "My mom is moving in to Gordon's" said Becki. "Yeah, Coach mentioned something about that" said Charlie. Becki nodded. "And my dad is going back to New York, he's spoken with the firm he works for and they're giving him a job there" said Becki. "So you're not going to be seeing your dad, much then" said Charlie. "Well I was actually thinking of moving back to New York with him" said Becki. Charlie looked at her. "Becks, you can't" said Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Charlie, I can't stay here, it's just way too confusing" said Becki. "But what about the Ducks, everyone here" said Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Well I already told Gordon, that I no longer want to be a Duck, so that's not a problem" said Becki. "Okay, so you were mad at your mom and Coach, but you've had all summer to cool off, you can't quit, we need you here, I need you here" said Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Cool off Charlie, this isn't some little problem, this is a huge life changing thing for me" said Becki, jumping off the counter. Charlie looked at her. "My whole life has been a lie, and I thought you were my friend and understood that, but now I'm not really sure, I'm thinking that maybe it's a lie as well" said Becki, and walked out of the skate shop. "Becks, come on, you know I'm your friend" yelled Charlie. However Becki was gone, leaving Charlie there on his own. "Great, just great" said Charlie, with a sigh, and went back to reading his magazine.


	2. Becki in boxes

**My sincerest apologies for not having been on here in a very long time! My computer died on me and there was no way that I could upload any of my stories or write for a very long time. (Thankfully had all my stuff backed up on to external drives, otherwise would have lost it all!)**

**Anyway, I'm back and will try and get the remaining part of this episode finished and will post it the rest of it soon.**

**Hope you enjoy and please no flames! **

**Kiki xoxo**

Becki walked around to the her former home, and knocked on the front door. Riannan came and answered the door. "Becki" she said, when she saw her daughter standing there. "I came to get the stuff that I left here" replied Becki. "Of course, come in, come in" said Riannan. Becki nodded and walked into the house. "Gordon can give you a lift back around to your grandfather's, it's going to be more than one trip otherwise" said Riannan. "Actually, I have one of granddad's drivers with me, so that won't be necessary" replied Becki. "Okay" said Riannan, looking at her daughter sadly. Becki went over to the boxes and bag that were sitting at the base of the stairs. "Is that all of it?" asked Becki. "Well it's the rest of your clothes, and also some books and other things that I thought you would like" said Riannan. "Right, well if there is anything missing I'll let you know" replied Becki, grabbing one the bag. "Did you want some help taking it out to the car?" asked Riannan. "No it will be fine, thanks" said Becki. Riannan nodded, and Becki went out to the car with the bag. Riannan watched her daughter leave and sat down on the bottom of the stairs. Gordon came out from the living room. "She's still not talking?" he asked. "I don't think she is ever going to want to talk to me again" said Riannan. Gordon went and sat next to her on the stairs. "We all knew that this would be hard on her" said Gordon. "Maybe Stephen was right, she didn't need to know. She was happy" said Riannan. Gordon just looked at her, as Becki came back into the house. She looked at her mother and then Gordon. "Hi Becki" said Gordon. Becki didn't reply, instead she picked up one of the boxes and walked out again. "I think I'm the one that Becki will never speak to again" said Gordon. "I wish we could take it all back" said Riannan. "Would you have been happy to live the rest of the life in a lie though?" asked Gordon. "I guess not" replied Riannan. Becki walked back in and picked up the last box, but struggled with the weight of it. "Here let me help you with that Beck" said Gordon, standing up. "I got it" replied Becki, readjusting the weight. Gordon looked at her. "What did you want us to do with your other stuff, like your bed and all the furniture from the room" said Riannan. "Sell it, give it away to charity, or keep it for another kid. I don't really care" said Becki, and walked out of the house. Gordon sighed and sat back down on the stairs with Riannan. "She'll come around eventually" he said. "Yeah, I hope so. I can't stand the thought of my father corrupting our daughter" said Riannan. "Me either, me either" replied Gordon, and the two of them went back to packing up the remaining stuff that was in the house.


End file.
